The invention relates to a telephone. In the generally known telephones of this type, the telephone is built into a closed housing and a telephone receiver is incorporated with a microphone into a handset.
The objective of the invention is to create a high-quality telephone that can be manufactured at a lower cost and a more rapid pace, as well as in a flatter design, than has been possible until now. This objective is achieved by the invention according to claim 1.